1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fastener equipped with a separable bottom stop assembly, and more particularly to a separable bottom stop assembly, for a slide fastener, in which when sewing the slide fastener to a garment, a fastener chain is sewn to the garment after a box is removed from the fastener chain, and then the box is threaded on and fixed to a box pin attached to the fastener chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 58-116391 discloses a slide fastener equipped with a separable bottom stop assembly in which after opposed stringers have been sewn to a garment after both a slider and a box are removed from the stringers, the slider is threaded onto the stringer with a box pin attached thereto, and then the box is threaded onto the box pin and is calked thereto.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-38622 discloses a concealed slide fastener equipped with a separable bottom stop assembly in which a box pin has on its end a locking projection and has a central groove to facilitate resilient deformation, and a box has in one side wall of a box-pin-insertion hole a locking recess engageable with the locking projection, and in which after a fastener chain has been sewn to a garment, the box is threaded onto the box pin and is fixedly joined thereto.
The conventional means for joining the box and box pin together is exemplified by calking or fusing the box after the box pin is inserted into the box or by inserting a stop pin into the box after the box pin is inserted into the box. Since the box is previously attached to one of the opposed stringers, it is impossible to sew the fastener chain to a garment neatly as the box serves as an obstruction.
In the first-named prior art publication, since the box is calked after threaded onto the box pin, it requires a clenching tool or an exclusive clenching unit, so that the box can not be easily fixed to a fastener stringer after all.
In the last-named prior art publication, since the box pin has on its one end a locking projection and has a central groove to facilitate resilient deformation, adequate locking strength is difficult to achieve. If the box-pin-insertion whole is formed large for inserting the box pin easily, the box pin is loosely and nonstably received in the box so that it is very difficult to reduce the separable bottom stop assembly in size.